Spin The Bottle
by Faerie Lover
Summary: Sakura, Tomoyo, Eriol, and Syaoran, get invited to a party. The party takes an interesting twist when a game of spin the bottle starts... CHAPTER FIVE UP RR
1. The beginning!

Spin The Bottle  
  
By Emmy  
  
A/N: Hello peoples. This is Emmy. WARNING: This will contain S/S, and E/T. Okay?? I will only accept flames that have a well-rounded critique. So onto the story!!!!!!  
  
THE INVITATION:  
  
Sakura walks in the apartment she shares with Tomoyo. "Tomoyo! Mail!" Tomoyo ran out of the bathroom, half her make-up on, lipstick in one hand, magazine in the other, searching frantically all over the kitchen to see if YM came yet. (A/N: YM is a magazine for girls/teens/women) "Where is it?? Where.Is.My.MAGAZINE!" Tomoyo grew frantic. Sakura says, "Um.It's right in my hand." Tomoyo sweatdrops and says, "Oh. Sorry!" But Sakura was too busy reading a letter in her hand.  
  
To: Sakura Kinomoto & Tomoyo Daidouiji  
  
Where: 14 Lordanian Lane  
  
When: Divide 12 by ½ and you'll get the date; Divide 2,331 by seven and you'll get the number of the month; the time is the exact minute the sun sets. (A/N For all of you who don't know this, well, I don't either, so I'll make it 8:27 PM. And the date is July 24th.)  
  
We require: Formal dress with a change, in case weather permits for one of our games, and anything you would need for a whole night at someone's house. And no, this is not a sleepover. Well, yes it is.  
  
Also required: Your presence, and any present under $25.00 but higher than $24.50. There is a particular store with gifts in this price range. It is located on 178 Merlinnd Avenue, and is called the 24 Store: Open 24 hours and all prices are in the 24-dollar range!  
  
Also required: A sense of romance. Recommended: Wearing  
  
Also required, especially for you two: A two-ounce can of cinnamon (Tomoyo) and two- once can of nutmeg (Sakura).  
  
From: A caring stranger  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Do we know any caring strangers?" Sakura yelled up the stairs as Tomoyo made their beds.  
  
"Caring strangers? Um, no!" Tomoyo said as she ran down the stairs. Tomoyo grabbed a granola bar as she ran out the door for her morning walk. She liked to jog around town every Sunday morning while Sakura went taught her writing class.  
  
"Wait, Tomoyo. This is some strange invite. Maybe you can decode it into boy language." Tomoyo loved to date, while Sakura preferred to be alone. But when it came to a cute guy, they would both go wild. Sakura grabbed her backpack and walked out the door, looking for a caring stranger. After being satisfied, she skated her way to the writing class. She crossed Tomoyo a few times, saying hi, bye and going on. Sakura loved these quiet little skates she had. But sometimes it got lonely.  
"Hi James! Hey Mark!" Tomoyo called out as she passed her many, many boyfriends. Since for almost six years, since she was almost sixteen, Tomoyo had gone from guy to guy, and was not single for too long. But now.she was single and ready to date. Unfortunately, most every guy she knew was taken. She was in a dilemma. She was single, but at her reputation, it would be bad to tell the world! What is a girl to do? (A/N: Sorry if Tomoyo sounds a bit snobby; She's just your normal Tomoyo, who is very popular with boys!)  
  
Sakura skated out of her writing class, notebook in hand. "Of course, Deenie didn't know the monster about..." She read aloud. "There's something wrong with that." Sakura thought aloud. She passed a store with a gorgeous, sparkly white dress. I wish I could wear that, Sakura thought, But I just can't afford it, and I don't have a reason to buy it either. Sakura kept skating, and soon got to all the rich houses right before the apartments. The biggest, largest house in Tokyo was the Li Mansion. It was the oldest house, and the richest family lived there. The Li's and the Hiiragizawa's owned it. But it was called the Li Mansion even before the Li's bought it. She was dying to see what was inside. It looked (at least on the outside) like a great mansion to have a murder.  
  
WHOOSH! A speeding car drove down the street. She caught a glimpse of a blonde woman and a boy about her age. She felt lonely, and she wanted a relationship. Maybe she'd meet someone at the party..  
  
She got back to the apartment, and let herself in. Tomoyo was upstairs flipping through magazines while listening to Linkin Park.  
  
"Hey! Tomoyo! Wanna go shopping?" "Sure! Let's head down to the mall!"  
  
~*Syaoran and Eriol's POV, across town*~  
  
Syaoran and Eriol raced past each other on their bikes, yelling out "Sorry!" and "Excuse me!" to any passerby they ran into. They had only lived here for a month, but to the people in Hong Kong, it was perfectly normal. Everyone was used to the Li and Hiiragizawa boys racing around all the time. Finally, both Eriol and Syaoran screeched to a stop, right in front of a pair of large gates.  
  
"Ha! I beat you again!" Eriol exclaimed as Syaoran panted, wiping his brow, and taking large gulps of water from his water bottle. The two friends walked their bikes over to the rack, and jogged into the large mansion. Both boys' parents were very wealthy, and good friends. They decided to become partners, and buy a joint mansion.  
  
"Master Hiiragizawa, Master Li, please come inside! Your mothers are waiting!" called Marie, maid.  
  
"Oh damn! I forgot about the meeting with mom's friend!" Syaoran exclaimed as they neared the house. As they walked inside the vast mansion, they could hear three women talking excitedly.  
  
"Hey Mom, Mrs. Li, how are you?" Eriol asked courteously, to give a good example to the lady sitting politely on the other couch. He punched Syaoran in a stomach, and a muffled, "Ow!" was heard as Syaoran did the same.  
  
"Hello son, hello Eriol (A/N: This is Syaoran's mom). I would like you to meet our old friend from middle school. Mrs. Jane Long. Her son is upstairs in the game room."  
  
"How do you do, Mrs. Long? What is your son's name?" Syaoran asked. He was interested, wondering if he knew any interesting people in town. It was getting annoying, seeing all those people all happy with friends, while he was stuck with.Eriol. Not that he didn't like Eriol, it was. Eriol got annoying!  
  
Syaoran snapped out of his thoughts, and noticed Eriol, Mrs. Jane Walker, and his mother was staring at him. He must've been thinking for some time. "Hehe, come on, Eriol! We can't keep her son waiting!" he was so caught up in his thoughts that he never heard Mrs. Long's name.  
  
"Stephen, you mean!" Eriol nudged him. "Oh. Yeah. Stephen. Well, let's go talk to him." Syaoran muttered as they both rushed out the room, through the long winding hall into the entrance of the large mansion. They raced up the staircase, Eriol laughing his head off about the scene in the cherry sitting room. When they finally got to the top, they each went different ways. Syaoran realized he went the wrong way, and raced back to try and catch up to Eriol.  
  
Syaoran finally reached the game room, and could hear Avril Lavigne singing in the background as some "Yes!" and pinball sounds were heard, and some, "Whoa, even Syaoran didn't get that score!" was heard, making Syaoran steaming mad. HE was the pinball king, the one with the highest pinball score. Who was this Stephen dude coming and ruining his score?  
  
Syaoran regained his composure, and walked into the room like the rich son that he was. He leaned against the pool table, and asked, as casually and coolly as he could, "Anyone up for a game of pool?"  
  
Stephen looked up, put his pinball game on pause. (A/N: Can you do that? You can do that on the comp.)  
  
"Huh? What? You must be Syaoran. I'm Steven. You must know that, because otherwise Eriol couldn't know." This Steven dude was one fast talker. As in getting everything that could be said said, and even things that didn't need to be said! Steven hardly stopped once he started, and Eriol and Syaoran gave each other looks. Syaoran tried to cut in, "Hey-" "But then again, you could ask me if I dated your girl.but you wouldn't be at home if you had a girl.you would be hanging out with her." "HEY! HEY! HEY!" Eriol yelled. "We need to talk too, you know?"  
  
Steven looked confused. "Huh? Was that me doing all that talking? Yeah.RIGHT! I never talk! You guys must've been imagining things."  
  
This kid must have been delirious or something. Couldn't he tell one person's voice from the others? He was weird. Or at least, Syaoran and Eriol thought so. But he was cool. Just a little getting used to.  
  
"Um.hey, Steve. We're new in town, and we kinda need to go to some parties. Or at least get to know some people. Do you happen to know any parties going on in the next.month or so?"  
  
"The next month? I know one in, like, four days! The twenty-fourth! It's this totally cool party with tons of chicks and super popular dudes. It's gonna be the place to be!'  
  
"And you know this because." Syaoran asked, not feeling sure about this.  
  
"I'm 'childhood friends' with the most popular dude in school. So I get invited all the time." Steve replied.  
  
"Okay, can we come?" "Sure! Why not? Joe's lookin' for as many guests as possible. He wants to be the most popular, well known guy in town." Steve sounded like it wasn't a big deal. But to Syaoran and Eriol, getting to know anyone in town was a HUGE deal. They couldn't hit on any girls, because they didn't know where the girls were. They couldn't hang out with the guys, because they didn't know where the guys hung out. They didn't, literally, know anybody except for Steve.  
  
"So you'll be there? The party starts at 8:37PM sharp, but you can come before then and hang out. Kevin a little wacky, do don't come later than 9:07PM. Auspicious minute, or something. I don't know. I'll tell him you're coming. We've got a hell of a lot of single girls coming to this. You'll find something to do if you get 'bored'." Steve winked.  
  
"Uh.Hehe.Oh-Kay!" Syaoran said, rolling his eyes. Eriol did the same.  
  
"Alright. We'll be there. But just tell me. Do we need to bring anything besides the essentials?" Steve looked confused, so Eriol added, "Toothbrush, change, sleepwear (AN: What else do I call it?), the essentials."  
  
"Okay. Yea. That stuff." Steve was bored.  
  
"STEEE-vie! Your father will get maaad!" Yelled Jane (Refer back to the beginning of Syaoran and Eriol's POV).  
  
Steve headed down the stairs. Syaoran and Eriol stood at the head of the stairs, talking about the party. Mrs. Li closed the door as Jane and Steve Long sped out of the driveway.  
  
"Eriol? Your mother and I need you and Syaoran to head down to the mall and pick up some things from the Wonder World furniture store. Could you please go now?"  
  
"Um, sure Mrs. Li!" Eriol said. He and Syaoran raced down the stairs, grabbed their jackets, and headed to the garage. They jumped into the car and went on their way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~ Okay peoples, how d'ya like it? My first romance/humor story, and my second CCS fic, please please pretty please R/R!!!! Five reviews till the next chapter!!! Thank you!! NEXT CHAPTER: Encounter at the Mall: -Syaoran and Eriol break three lamps.  
  
-Sakura and Tomoyo win a contest.  
  
-Steve and Kevin meet everyone. 


	2. Encounter at the Mall!

Spin The Bottle  
  
By Fllower66  
  
A/N: OMG! I'm feeling so loved! I thank you! All of you wonderful reviewer people! Thank you! I read your reviews every day and I enjoy reading them as much as I enjoy writing! Alright,  
  
Encounter At The Mall! :  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo! Look at this great dress!" Sakura yelled in the store. They had reached the mall an hour ago, and were pouring over the great clothes.  
  
"Hey, check out the price! It's actually affordable!" Sakura and Tomoyo both lunged for the dress, but Sakura got it.  
  
"YES! IT'S MINE!" Sakura yelled! About a billion moms and little kids said, "SHHHHH!" Sakura took no notice of this.  
  
Sakura bought her dress, and walked out of the store. Tomoyo followed, sad because she didn't buy a dress. They were walking around the store, window- shopping. They stopped at a few stores to buy some essentials (make-up, jewelry, CDs, you know!). They were heading to the door when two guys skated into the mall. I'm sure you can guess what cam next.  
  
BAM!  
  
"Ow."  
  
"MY DRESS!"  
  
"MY SKATEBOARD!"  
  
"YOU MORON! YOU MESSED UP MY MAKE-UP!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ugh! Those..guys! Those guys, they shouldn't be allowed in the mall! They are SUCH a hazard!"  
  
"I know! They completely ripped my dress! They were sooooo inconsiderate! They didn't even ask to pay me back! And I really loved that dress, too!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were fixing their hair and makeup in the bathroom. At least, Tomoyo was. Sakura was moping over her new, ripped dress.  
  
"You know what, Tomoyo? I'm going to find those boys. And when I do, they're gonna say sorry. This was the first actually nice dress I've had since last year's prom! And they ruined it!" Everyone in the bathroom stared at Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo sweat dropped. "She's overreacting a little. It's okay, she does this all the time!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo blushed, and hurried out of the bathroom. "Tomoyo, if I EVER do that again.kick me!"  
  
"My pleasure!"  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo were really quiet. And the walked happily, chattering away, when suddenly, they notice something. A five-dollar bill.  
  
"I SAW IT FIRST! IT'S MINE!" Sakura screamed, picking it up and holding it high up in the air.  
  
"NO! I SAW IT! IT'S MINE!" Tomoyo shrieked right back. But then, something changed.  
  
"Okay! Here you go, Tomoyo!" Sakura said nicely, handing the bill to Tomoyo.  
  
"No, no, no. You saw it first anyways, Sakura! You should keep it!" Tomoyo kindly replied, pushing Sakura's hand back. This also went on for some time. Finally, Sakura found a solution.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, let's buy something, together!" Sakura said.  
  
"Sure! What do you want to buy?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Let's buy two bottles of soda, some chips, a deck of cards, and some other stuff!" Said Sakura.  
  
"Okay! Let's go. I'm starving!"  
  
(A/N: I know they sound too goody-goody and sweet. I couldn't help it!)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the store. They pulled out the two soda bottles, and drank. They just gulped down more, and more, and more, until they were done.  
  
"Hey, I'll throw yours away." Sakura said.  
  
"Huh? Oh, um, maybe not. I'm all 'Earth Friendly' and everything, remember?" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Oh okay." Sakura headed away to the trashcan. Tomoyo just stood there, humming. She closed her eyes for a minute. And then she saw these beautiful, blue-gray eyes, staring at her. It made her feel funny inside, an inexplicable feeling.  
  
She felt someone tap her shoulder, and she turned around. "Hey! Tomoyo! What were you doing? Seeing the future?"  
  
"No! I was.thinking! About that 'caring stranger'. Should we go?"  
  
"Tomoyo! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? OF COURSE! We haven't been invited to a party in four months, and you don't want to go!" Sakura yelled,  
  
"Oh. Okay. When you put it that way, it makes you want to go!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Should we go get ready?"  
  
"Okay!"  
  
And with that, Sakura and Tomoyo walked away into the mall's huge parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"MY SKATEBOARD! SHE BROKE THE WHEEL OFF MY SKATEBOARD!!!"  
  
"Damn.did you see the body on the black-haired one? God."  
  
"Eriol, is there any time in your life where you can think of anything besides girls? I seriously think we should've left you back in Hong Kong. You would've been much better off there, relationship-wise. I mean! You have not done anything except try and look for girls. Haven't gone to the park, haven't seen the sights."  
  
"Hey, Syaoran! I can see words coming out of your mouth, but all I'm hearing is 'Blah blah blah blah blah!'" Eriol retorted.  
  
This argument went on for some time, with lame comebacks and stupid names, like, "YOU PURPLE FACED DORK!" and "LOSER WITH ELBOW FUNGUS!" Finally it stopped after one lady threatened to call security for making her go deaf. So Syaoran and Eriol were forced (by security) to find something to do, or leave. They decided to keep walking.  
  
They passed billions of stores, and trillions of benches. But they just kept walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. And walking. An uncomfortable silence fell among the two, in the noisy mall.  
  
But then, something provoked them. A free food stand. With hot dogs. And chips. And soda.  
  
Twenty seconds later, Syaoran and Eriol were found chomping away on a hot dog, gulping down a cup of soda, and stuffing their mouth with chips.  
  
"O God! My stomach!"  
  
"I don't think I can walk!"  
  
"Okay, let's call for a chauffeur." Syaoran pulled out his cell phone, and pressed a button. "Hey, Mom? I need a chauffeur... Yeah.I know! I know.we're at the mall.Fifteen minutes? Sure. Yeah, we'll be at the entrance. Okay, bye!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, this was, Encounter at the Mall! And the next chapter will be.THE PARTY BEGINS! OMG! I cannot wait for it! And I know I know I didn't live up to the expectations that were in part one, but I just loved this so much! Please don't be mad! I was going to do that, but I had some ideas that I wanted to do.if you really wanted some broken lamps or something, then tell me! I'll try and fit them in somewhere.. THANK YOU! Please R/R! 


	3. The Party Begins!

Spin The Bottle By: Crystal Words  
  
AN: Hey! It's me again... sorry for not updating sooner...thank y'all for al the reviews I got! But I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait; I've been super-busy! To compensate (ooh! Big word!) for the wait, I've written an EXTRA-EVENTFUL CHAPTER! Yay! I'm really happy the way this chapter turned out, a lot of new places and things! I'm sooooo happy! In this chapter *smiles happily * the party starts! YAY!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Syaoran was playing Final Fantast XXI (AN: Is there such thing?) in his room. Eriol was looking through a Victoria's Secret magazine he stole from the mall, in his room. Yes, this was fun (for them), but why weren't they together, playing tricks, having fun with each other?  
  
*~*Flashback*~* "BOYS!" I just called Wonder World! Where Is MY FURNITURE?"  
  
"Um...uh.... hehe..."  
  
"Mrs. Li, I can explain! We, um, were...um...uh...err..."  
  
"THEY JUST TOLD ME THAT THEY SOLD MY FURNITURE TO SOMEONE ELSE! BECAUSE NO ONE CAME TO PICK UP MY FURNITURE!"  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
I'm sure you get my drift... that Syaoran and Eriol were grounded. They were not allowed out of their rooms until tomorrow. Isn't that the worst grounding ever given out?  
  
~*~New Flashback~*~  
  
"But MOM!!!!!! We CAN'T! We just CAN'T be grounded till next Tuesday!! Tomorrow we're going to the FIRST party we've EVER gone to since we moved here!! PLEASE!!!! LET US GO! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!!!!!!!" Syaoran begged, throwing himself at his mother's feet.  
  
"Mrs. Li? We kinda would feel cooped up if you ground us... so just let us go to this party! It'll make us waaaay more free, and we could be less depressed!" Eriol said with puppy dog eyes.  
  
Mrs. Li snorted. "Like you're depressed right now?" But this just made Eriol and Syaoran look even more pitiful.  
  
"Al-rite. Just this once. Okay?" Mrs. Li said, giving in.  
  
"YES!" Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time, leaping up and pumping their arms in the air.  
  
~*~End Flashback~*~  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Tomoyo & Sakura's Apt., across town-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-  
  
"Tomoyo, I COMMAND you to start packing! We can't be late for this party!" Sakura yelled from upstairs. Sounds could be heard from the bedroom, as she shuffled around, slamming drawers and opening doors. "TOMOYO? WHERE'S MY TOOTHBRUSH?" Sakura screamed down the stairs. She was getting quite impatient for the party to start.  
  
But downstairs, Tomoyo was pretending not to hear Sakura. OR care about the party. But in her mind, Tomoyo was thinking: I wonder what's gonna happen at the party! Sakura's toothbrush is the bathroom, I think! Maybe I'll meet another guy! I really miss having a boyfriend. What are we going to do there?  
  
Questions were spinning through her mind. She couldn't wait. But she also couldn't pack. She would go crazy trying to figure out what to wear, what to bring, everything!  
  
Oh god, I'm acting like a teenager getting ready to go on a date! Tomoyo thought. It's just a party! Well, a slumber party. A co-ed slumber party. So? It's still just a party. Of course it is! But the more Tomoyo thought, the more she daydreamed, the more excited she got. But she was nervous about what to bring. Maybe. yea! That was a great idea! Get Sakura to pack her stuff!  
  
Sakura wasn't as good at organizing, or, picking out clothes, but it would take Tomoyo longer than Sakura to choose what to wear. She would say, "Alright. I need one change, pajamas, toothbrush, hairbrush, and a magazine." And then attack the dresser.  
  
"Hey Sakura! I'll go out, check out the house, and you pack my stuff! Okay?" Tomoyo yelled up the stairs.  
  
"Sure! Be back before 8:20!" "'Kay!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-The Silent Palace, a. k. a 13 Lordanian Lane*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-  
  
Tomoyo stopped at 13 Lordanian Lane. She looked at the large house, and thought, Kawaii! This is some high-class slumber party! I can't wait to tell Sakura!  
  
Suddenly, Tomoyo got the urge to do something she hadn't done since junior high. Ring the doorbell, and run away. But she wasn't planning on running away. She planned to check the place out, then run away.  
  
Out of breath, she headed up the huge pathway. After a few minutes, she reached the door. It was a hot day, and Tomoyo was very tired. She walked up to the doorbell, and pressed it firmly. It made a huge loud ring, and then slowly echoed through the huge mansion.  
  
After a minute or so, Tomoyo felt like checking out the backyard. She knew it was trespassing, but hey! She was invited to the house! She should be allowed to check out the place.  
  
But just as she was about to run around to the back, the door opened. A butler made a short, shrill whistle, which somehow made itself clear that the person who'd made the whistle wanted Tomoyo to come back.  
  
Slowly, she walked back to the door. There was a minute or awkward silence, and then, the butler asked Tomoyo a question.  
  
"What business do you have trudging over private property?"  
  
"Um, sir, mister, I was invited here at 8:27, but, like, see, I wanted to check it out beforehand, because, uh, I, um, wanted to, err, check it out!" Tomoyo was freaked out by the butler, but still thought she should be able to be asking questions.  
  
"The owner, and current residents of this house do not enjoy parties. Nor do they enjoy get-togethers, raves, whatever you'd like to call it. In fact, they are not due to arrive at the house for another two weeks! I do say that you have arrived at the wrong Palace."  
  
"Palace? I don't know any palaces, see I was supposed to go to 14 Lordanian Lane, but if no one is at the-"  
  
"This is THIRTEEN Lordanian Lane, so I dare say you go to the Blue Palace, see it? It's that horrendous blue house across the street, they seem to enjoy parties. Ta-ta!" The butler replied, thankful there were no persons due to arrive.  
  
"Oh? Really? I think it's a stunning shade of blue, but everyone's entitled to their own opinion! Bye!" Tomoyo said, already heading down the walk.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-The Blue Palace's Main Living Room*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
"I. Hate. Parties. I. Hate. The. Longs. I. Hate. Blue. Streamers. I. Hate. Sleepin-" This was what John the serviceman at the Blue Palace had been chanting for the past four hours as the party had been setting up.  
  
"Shut up, why doncha? All you've been doing for the past hour is complaining! And then after all that complaining, you've been pissing and moaning about EVERYTHING! GOD! Shut up!!!!!!!!!!!" Kelly, one of the other BP servicemen said.  
  
"YOU TWO! STOP FIGHTING! All you've been doing since we started was blicker! No! Not blicker, micker! Wait, no. not micker, wicer! Oh god, what's the word? It's um, uh." Kari stammered, slapping her head, trying to find the right word.  
  
But, I'm sure if you were in the BP Servicemen's places, you wouldn't go on like this without a fight. As in, throwing streamers and balloons and attacking everyone you were mad at. Which is what they did. And when Steve and Joe walked in, the room was covered in streamers, balloons, etc. etc. It looked really, really weird. And of course, it was ALL blue. Bright, tacky blue. Just like the house, and the food coloring on and in all the food, and just about everything else in the house!  
  
"Hello, BP servicemen!" Joe said (AN: remember him from chapter 1?). He raised his arms high above his head, and everyone froze. Streamers were floating around John, balloons were tied to Kelley's arms, and Kari was ripping pages out of a pocket dictionary, trying to find the word 'bicker'. And of course, the dictionary was blue.  
  
"Hey! BP's! Love what you've done to the place! It looks really, really rad! Keep doing what you're doing, and you could get a nice bonus! Remember to make it all BLUE!" Steve said. He planned on going on, but Joe stopped him with a loud slap on the back.  
  
I'm sure all of you would like to know about Joe's speech that followed this. But if I even tried to shorten even ONE WORD, Joe would hunt me down, and kill me. And then I'd never be able to tell you the story! So I might as well cut it out altogether, and just say that, "Joe said the most tedious, boring, snobby, stuck-up, stupid, scary speech ever written, and managed to say it in one hour flat!"  
  
Then Joe and Steve walked upstairs, and all returned to normal. Kelly, Joe, and Kari continued fighting, and the cooks cooked. The cleaners cleaned. The servants served. But little did they know that one of their most important guests Tomoyo Daidouiji had been watching the whole, entire incident as she would a soap opera. At full attention. But although this was normal for the residents of the Blue Palace, it was not normal for Tomoyo.  
  
Once this incident ended, Tomoyo ran at full speed back to her apartment, the whole way screaming, "SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA SAKURA!"  
"God! Tomoyo, I could hear you from Fifth Street! What happened?" Sakura asked. She held two sleeping bags, and two bags of clothing. She handed the sleeping bags to Tomoyo, then said, "TELL ME! You made such a racket, and then you don't tell me what happened? TELL ME? Aren't I your best friend? Your cousin? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Alright. I'll tell you. But only as long as you hold one of the sleeping bags." "Oh-kay! But tell me!"  
  
And now, we leave our heroines to go see what our heroes are up to!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Outside the Li/Hiiragizawa Mansion*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-  
  
"OW!" Syaoran yelled as Eriol threw a football into his stomach. "YOU #&%(#@)$*@&$*$)@#*(%*$%" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Easy! Easy! Little kids in the vincinity!" Eriol said, pointing to himself.  
  
Syaoran snorted. "Yea! I never knew a little kid who fell in love with beautiful women every Tuesday!"  
  
"You snorter, you!" "What did you call me? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" "A snorter! Because that's what you are!" "Excuse me? Is that the best you can come up with, YOU CYAN CYANOBACTERIA!" "YEA! YOU YELLOW NOSE WITH NO NOSTRILS!!" "moronic streptococcusistic methonylchlornomphenicalic bird!" " YOU know, you're such a honorificatudinibilitatibusicallificaltiaic shred of wallpaper!"  
  
"BOOOOOOOOOOOYS! Your party starts soon! You better get going!!!!!!!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-(smiling evilly while wondering when to cliffy end the chapter)-*- *-*-*-*-  
  
Joe looked around. People making out over there, people watching LOTR over there, people playing Taboo over there, it looked just about right. People were eating in the kitchen, doing something upstairs in one of the rooms, this was some good party!  
  
Steve walked up to Joe. "Dude. Nice party! Even the great one bows down to you! But something's missing. I know! You're missing four people!"  
  
"WHAT? HOW CAN THAT BE RIGHT? THIS PARTY IS PERFECT!"  
  
"Perfect, but would be even more perfect if you had the other four people! Want me to call them?"  
  
"No. I'm sure they'll come soon. And when they do, I'll take them aside for a talking-to. That'll make them sorry they ever came late to one of MY PARTIES!"  
  
Then Joe, looking exactly like the smug, snobby jock that he was, raised his hands high in the air, climbed on top of a table, and then, without warning, jumped off the table, flipped twice, and landed doing a handstand seventeen feet away from the table where he started. All while screaming,  
  
"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That was the moment when four people chose to rush in through the huge door.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
How was that? I'm sooooo sorry for the long wait, but I really like this chapter! I hope you do too! Next chapter should be extra good!!!!! 


	4. The First Meeting dun Dun DUN!

A/N: Thank you sooooo much to all you reviewers!! I love all of those precious reviews, sometimes I go to my reviews and I swear, I read them trillions of times. If you ever wanna suggest something, go ahead. Predict what'll happen next, because I don't even know till I start writing.  
  
Spin The Bottle By: Crystal Words  
  
Recap: Then Joe, looking exactly like the smug, snobby jock that he was, raised his hands high in the air, climbed on top of a table, and then, without warning, jumped off the table, flipped twice, and landed doing a handstand seventeen feet away from the table where he started. All while screaming,  
  
"LET THE PARTY BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
That was the moment when four people chose to rush in through the huge door.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Sakura (AN: Crystal was right!) rushed through the door, their clothes crumpled, hair messed up, bags flying behind them. Everyone stared at them (wouldn't you?).  
  
"Um, hehe." There was a long silence following Sakura's (very futile) attempt to break the (very hard) ice.  
  
"We aren't late by any chance. are we?" Syaoran cautiously asked.  
  
"Of course not! Come in, come in! You came right before the party started!! Oh yes, I need to talk with the four of you in private, now, come on, come on; bags go here. you can fix your hair later, Miss. we need to talk!" Joe said, already pushing them into a small room.  
  
"Alright. I understand that this is your first time at a Palace party. But your invitations CLEARLY STATED that you MUST come on time. Didn't it?" Joe asked, looking very mad and flustered.  
  
"Uh...we didn't get an invitation." Eriol said, looking uncomfortable.  
  
"WHAT? HOW COULD YOU NOT GET AN INVITATION! IF YOU DIDN'T GET AN INVITATION... HOW DID YOU GET HERE? WHO TOLD YOU ABOUT THE PARTY?"  
  
There was yet another uncomfortable silence. Our four heroes and heroines stood there, looking very scared. "Maybe we should go." was what Sakura was thinking. But, Syaoran got to say something first.  
  
"Your, um, cousin, uh, what's-his-face, Steve! He invited us. He didn't give us an invitation, just told us to come. Eriol here," And Syaoran gestured to Eriol. "He typed it up on his little, um..." "Palm Pilot?" Eriol suggested. "Yeah! That's it!"  
  
"Oh. Well, then you can get on to the party. Have fun!" Joe said, looking crestfallen. It would've been fun to beat up the brown-haired guy. Oh well, there's always next time! He thought, and headed out of the room to go yell at Steve.  
  
~*~  
  
Of course, leaving four highly toxic souls in the same room is well, dangerous. But Joe didn't know that! (Joe doesn't know anything!)  
  
"Sakura, do these guys look anything but familiar?" Tomoyo muttered, while the four stared at each other.  
  
"Of course! The black-haired one is cute!" Sakura whispered back. She giggled, and almost said hi. If it weren't for something that passed her mind.  
  
"Oh. My. God. No. I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo gonna kill the brown-haired guy." Sakura whispered, giving Syaoran a dirty look.  
  
"Why?" "Well."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hey, dude, why'd she just give me a dirty look?" Syaoran asked (very quietly!).  
  
"No idea. But she's cute." Eriol said, looking very mischievous.  
  
"Who?" "The black-haired one! Duh!" Eriol nodded towards Tomoyo.  
  
"No she isn't!" Syaoran said. "The brunette, now she's a catch!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh. My. God. I think he's checking you out! He has no idea what he did to you!" Tomoyo whispered. "I think this is going to be a very fun night, Tomoyo." Sakura said, thinking of everything she could do to this guy.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_Meanwhile, back at the REAL party-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Joe walked in. The party, which had been alive a few seconds ago, game to a stop. Everyone stopped, looked, and listened. They were all experienced in coming to on of the "Joe-man's" parties. They knew that the only way to stay cool was to be with him, and stay with him; you had to come to his parties. And to stay invited to his parties. well, you had to be good.  
  
(A/N: What a stuck-up dude!)  
  
AS I WAS SAYING.  
  
Everyone stopped, looked, and listened.  
  
"ATTENTION ALL! You must now stop socializing. I will now announce the schedule for the party! Pay attention! My cousin and colleague in this party's organization is handing out flyers of the schedule. Please pay attention!!!  
  
"First, we check out the WONDERFUL DESIGN of the NEW, IMPROVED Blue Palace. Next, we eat. Our cooks have prepared a wonderful meal-" "CONSISTING OF PIZZA, CHIPS, AND DIP!" Steve cut in. A few people giggled and snickered.  
  
"Yes. Now, as I was saying. We eat. After that, we play games. Our choices are: Spin The Bottle-Max Version 3, of course; Taboo; or Truth or Dare." Joe paused, taking a breath, looking at the crowd's reaction.  
  
"SPIN THE BOTTLE, ALL THE WAY! WHOO!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled a person (who's name happened to be Crystal!).  
  
Joe smiled. "That is all for this party. But of course, the games will lead up to sleep. SOME type of sleep." He smiled mischievously.  
  
"Yea, yea, cut the talk, start the PART-TY!" Someone yelled.  
  
And the party began, leaving our heroes/heroines staring at each other uncomfortably in the other room.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-Back at the small room.. -_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
There was a HUGE awkward silence. No one conversed for about, fifteen minutes. Sakura kicked at the air with her foot, Tomoyo looked around, Syaoran skimmed a book about perpetual motion, and Eriol hummed the first seven notes of "It's a Small World After All" incessantly.  
  
Until.  
  
"SHUT UP ERIOL!" Syaoran yelled. Tomoyo giggled. Hey! She couldn't help it if she it was funny! But Sakura jabbed her in the stomach, so Tomoyo shut up.  
  
"Um. Hey. I'm Eriol. And you two are.?" Syaoran said, winking at Eriol. Eriol smiled a mischievous grin, and said, "I'm Syaoran."  
  
Sakura half-smiled and said, "Sakura. This here," She pointed to Tomoyo. "is Tomoyo. Say, ya wanna get down to this party? I came here to have fun, and fun is what I'll have." Sakura said, and headed down the stairs.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*The Party*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Meanwhile, back at the real party, people were eating here, laughing there, making out in that corner ("Hey! Wait till the games start!" Joe whined), laughing at the TV. yes, just another rich person's party. (AN: I've never been to one, so I'm collaborating imaginiativity and TV)  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the party, giggling and whispering excitedly about what to do to "Eriol". Syaoran and Eriol, walked into the party, mind- speaking (AN: I made up a power they have) about how to snag a few dates at the party.  
  
::Dude. this party stinks on ice!:: Eriol mind-spoke to Syaoran.  
  
::What? No way! It's just getting started! I mean, it's a rich party! There should be some good thing happen!:: Syaoran mind-replied.  
  
::Hey man, whatever you say.:: Eriol shrugged, and tried to get into this conversation the jocks were having. But they kept on pushing him out.  
  
"Eriol will never learn." Syaoran muttered, and helped himself to some punch, earning himself a date next Thursday.  
  
With Tomoyo Daidouiji.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Deciding not to end, so flip to Sakura~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sakura looked around uneasily. Tomoyo was smiling at a cute guy at the punch bowl. and passed a paper to him. Sakura realized it was her number. Tomoyo had gotten a date. Something Sakura hadn't had in a while. Tomoyo was so. so different from her.  
  
Why does she get all the attention? All the boys jump on her! Hello? I'm here too ya know! But I can't blame her too much. Sonomi does have some cash to spend on her only daughter. So what if she buys some skimpy tops, and boys fall for that? I'm sure if I got hands on her minis I could make some heads turn! Maybe at this party! Hey.this party could be just the thing I need for a new image!  
  
Sakura finished her line of thought. and started wondering all the different things that could happen. She decided to try it out. But how?  
  
"Hey. you new here too?" A guy asked her. Sakura smiled. He seemed nice.  
  
"Yea. when will it get interesting? I nothing's happening. but my cousin just got a date!"  
  
"Really? I just snagged some 'jock talk'. Turns out a guy got this girl pregnant, but." Eriol shared his 'information' with Sakura.  
  
Sakura thought he was funny.  
  
Eriol thought she was sweet.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. (AN: They'd told each other their names) You wanna go for pizza on Thursday?"  
  
Sakura was taken aback, but accepted. "Sure! Why not?"  
  
There was a silence, but not an awkward one. A. happy silence. Eriol was happy, he'd gotten a date. He wanted to check on his cousin. but how to leave? Maybe he should ask a question and then go talk to Syaoran.  
  
"Where's that guy your cousin's dating?"  
  
"Oh, he's still at the punch bowl! See. him. With the brown hair. Wait, now he's getting some chips." Sakura pointed at the guy.  
  
"Where is-Oh. cool."  
  
It didn't quite make it to Eriol's head that Syaoran had asked his date's cousin out on a date.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^It's the end of the chaaaaapie!!~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
Oh wow! I never realized it'd end like this! I just started typing.but I'm so sorry for the delay! And I might not be updating for a while. exams are starting up, and my parents are putting me on an ted to write this story. I decided to open up my "Saved Ims" folder and see if I could do anything with what I wrote.  
  
Hey guys! I wanna know whether any of you wanna be my beta! I want one beta, and if the number of reviewers rise. then I'll get another. For more info, e-mail me.  
  
Also, suggestions are welcome. Insults. or anything! Just e-mail/IM me! Or leave 'em in your review! 


	5. THE GAMES BEGIN! WOOHOO!

A/N: Kay listen. I just wanna make something clear. I PURPOSELY made Tomoyo go out with Syaoran and Eriol with Sakura. And this WILL be S+S&E+T. I am a full, clear, no-backing-out supporter of those ships. Remember that. Always. And thanks y'all for all the new reviewers! All you guys rock! Also, I forgot to put a Disclaimer. So, lets go on to the chappie!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, it belongs to Clamp and Nelvana, and all those people (sorry I don't know who made CCS, if you know, please tell me!). I own Joe, Stephen, Jason, and this story. This is not a spin-off, not "inspired by", but my IDEA! NO STEALING! GOT THAT? If you do attempt stealing. well lets just keep at that. You won't. Okay? Good.  
  
Spin The Bottle  
By: Faerie Lover  
  
Recap: "Where's that guy your cousin's dating?"  
  
"Oh, he's still at the punch bowl! See. him. With the brown hair. Wait, now he's getting some chips." Sakura pointed at the guy.  
  
"Where is-Oh. cool."  
  
It didn't quite make it to Eriol's head that Syaoran had asked his date's cousin out on a date.  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Syaoran was overcome with shock. "*choke* Excuse me, Eriol? What do you mean to say. oh no. No, no, no, no, no. No. En, Oh. NO. No. I am NOT taking part in one of your crazy pranks! No! No matter how much fun it'll be!" Syaoran didn't want to. um, wait. What did he not want to do again? Oh yeah. Take part of one Eriol's pranks. They always turned out great, and made him more popular then before!  
  
"Hey Eriol. We should go to another room. too many people here, someone might tell that. um. what was her name again?" "Sakura. Sakura Kinomoto."  
  
"Ah." Syaoran smiled. It would be a great night.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Sakura watched her new friend and his revolting friend out of the corner of her eye as she chatted with Tomoyo. She would have loved to go up to him right now a punch his face in.  
  
But this had to be done right. Make it memorable. Make this piece of scum wish he was never alive.  
  
"Sakura? I know what you're thinking. You're thinking how you can kill this guy. But why do you feel this way? All he did was ruin a dress!"  
  
"Yea. He ruined a dress, wasted MY twenty dollars, scraped MY elbow, AND messed up my hair! And he didn't even say SORRY!" Sakura whined.  
  
"But I think you're just overreacting. He's cute!"  
  
Sakura snorted. "Right! He's cute, but he's also an inconsiderate, madcap, and just plain baka!" Sakura pointed out, and walked to get some punch. Not the kind where you bash your enemy's head in, but the drink.  
  
* * *  
  
Two girls were gossiping at the punch bowl.  
  
"Hey. People. Move. Thanks." Sakura said almost robotically. Then she stared at them for a second.  
  
"Ohmigod. Chiharu? Rika? Oh my god!! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!" Sakura said jumping up and down.  
  
"No way. Sakura? Is that you? No way! Get out!" Rika exclaimed.  
  
"Shut up. Rika, that isn't Sakura. Sakura doesn't look that now. That's, like, impossible!" Chiharu said jokingly, smiling and laughing.  
  
"It sooooooo is me!! Ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod. I have to get Tomoyo. Hold on," Sakura said and zoomed through the crowd like a blur to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo. Guess... what." Sakura panted. "Guess...who..I saw!! Chiharu and Rika!! Is that not sooo cool???"  
  
"NO WAY! OHMYGOSH! This is sooooooo cool!! Where are they??" Tomoyo asked. Rika and Chiharu's parents were best friends, and they moved a few years back. Rika, Chiharu, Tomoyo, and Sakura were insperable.  
  
* * *  
  
A note from the author:  
  
By now, you must be going, "Ya, ya, ya, ya, WHAT THE FRICKIN HECK DOES THE TITLE HAFTA DO WITH THE STORY!"  
  
Well, now you will find out.  
  
* * *  
  
"Joe. When we gonna start da games?" asked a "ghetto" kid, Jason.  
  
"I dunno. Wanna start now?"  
  
"Spin the bottle?"  
  
"Definatly!"  
  
* * *  
  
Syaoran and Eriol, now partners in crime, sidled up to the two "sexy mamas".  
  
"Hey. Eriol. I'm gonna try out a new line. Just find someone else."  
  
"WHAT?! Miss out on this chance?"  
  
"Yea. There's a cute girl over there."  
  
Eriol noticed the girl in the corner, and walked over to her. Unfortunatly, he didn't notice what Syaoran did. A muscular, wrestler-type guy was watching her intently, ready to swoop on any unfortunate prey that had the guts, or was fool enough, to flirt with his girlfriend.  
  
Assured his plan was working, he started to talk with them.  
  
"Heyyyy ladies. Buy me a pizza?"  
  
"Excuse me?" said one of the girls, looking confused.  
  
"Yea;IhatethefoodheresoIwanttogetsomepizzabutseeIdonthaveanymoneysocouldyouc omewithmeandbuymeapizza?" (check author's note for help)  
  
The other girl giggled. "Cute. Very cute. But see, we already have someone," she said, smiling seductively. Then she wrapped her arms around the other girl and kissed her.  
  
Syaoran, freaked out, ran.  
  
::That didn't go so well, now did it?:: Syaoran thought as he ran, crashing into various types of goths, punks, and jocks.  
  
* * *  
  
Eriol, bruised, scraped, and scarred, treaded as fast as he could to the bloodcurdling scream.  
  
"What happened?" he asked everyone who was running, but no one would answer. They just kept running to the scream like everyone else.  
  
When he got there, he noticed the TV screen playing The Ring. ::No wonder...:: he thought.  
  
When Joe thought a sufficient number of people had come, he turned the volume down.  
  
"Alrighty then. I thought I should tell you all that our games are starting now, and I know for a fact that some people tend to enjoy this game a little too much..." Joe said, raising his eyebrows at this last part, and eying certain people.  
  
Steve couldn't take it. "Alright, cut the crap. Who DOESN'T want to play?"  
  
You could hear a pin drop. No one raised their hands.  
  
"Okay then. Let's start."  
  
Eriol noticed that there was no sexy mama next to Syaoran. ::The bastard:: he thought.  
  
"Everyone form a circle, and I'll explain the rules. Now. My little chiquita," Joe said, gesturing to his girlfriend. "Will put the bottle in the center, and will give everyone numbers. Then I'll call a random number, which will start the fun! If you land on a a person of the same sex, you have to give the bottle to the person you landed on. Opposite sex... spend the night in the same room. The maid will lead you to an empty room."  
  
Everyone smiled evily, mischievously, seductively, or in a cheesy fashion.  
  
Joe's girlfriend got up, placed the bottle in the center of the circle, and started to walk around.  
  
"Uno, dos, tres, quatro..."  
  
When she got to Eriol, he said, "ENGLISH PLEASE!"  
  
Startled, the woman said, "Yes, yes, okay, okay," in a Spanish accent.  
  
"Sixty-seven, sixty-eight, sixty-nine..."  
  
* * *  
  
About seven minutes later, though it felt like seven lightyears later, the "Chiquita" was done counting.  
  
"FOURTY-SEVEN!" Joe picked as his random number.  
  
Sakura reached for the bottle, and spun. It revolved seven times and landed on...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~THE END!*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~  
  
HAHA CLIFFHANGER!!!! Finally this story goes somewhere!!!  
  
Me, recovered from my writer's block, just needed to get some romance and comedy in her own life. Now that it's there, I will probably have no probably writing. 'Specially since its summer!!! WOO HOO!!!!!!!!!! PARTY!!!  
  
A thanks goes out to anyone reading this, because I love all of you reading my story. I beg you to review, if you haven't already, because I love reviews and they just are incentive to make my stories waaaaaaaaaaaaaay better!!!  
  
Thanks again!!  
  
Oh wait hold up. That line Syaoran said really really fast, here it is translated:  
  
Yea. I hate the food here so I want to get some pizza but see I don't have any money so could you come with me and buy me a pizza?  
  
Kay, thanks for reading!  
  
Faerie Lover  
  
P.S. Still looking for my beta, please tell if you want more details on beta requirements in your review!!!! 


End file.
